


One Sentence Clovember

by StoryWeaverKirea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clovember 2020, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea
Summary: One sentence per prompt about Clover and sometimes Qrow and James.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	One Sentence Clovember

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wasn't going to do Clovember but then I thought of an easy way to do it so here we are!

1- Sleeve(less)

Clover was always showing off his muscled arms so Qrow couldn’t help but stare.

  
  


2- Leadership

Clover led the Ace Ops on their missions but he was also under James’ leadership.

  
  


3- Colour

Qrow thought Clover’s eyes were like the ocean, it was no wonder he always found himself drowning in their gaze.

  
  


4- Sea

Clover was from a fishing family in Argus so he didn’t mind being out on the open seas.

  
  


5- Masks

Even when Clover disagreed with James, he would put on a mask and follow his orders.

  
  


6- Work/Play

Clover knew he was supposed to separate work and play but he couldn’t help combining the two when he was with Qrow.

  
  


7- Uncertainty

Clover didn’t know what the future would hold but he wasn’t worried since he had Qrow by his side.

  
  


8- Optimism 

No matter what happened Clover always looked on the bright side of any situation.

  
  
  


9- Wink

Qrow was speechless when Clover had winked at him in the mines, lucky him indeed.

  
  


10- Recovery

The road to recovery would be a long one but with Qrow and James by his side Clover knew everything would be okay.

  
  


11- Nature

Clover loved being out in nature especially when he could go fishing or hiking.

  
  


12- Orders/Beliefs

Clover believed in Qrow so he couldn’t blindly follow James any longer.

  
  


13- Serendipity 

Meeting Qrow could have been chance or fate, either way Clover felt luck was truly on his side that night.

  
  


14- Self Care

The only self care Clover needed was cuddles and kisses with his pretty bird.

  
  


15- Change

Clover’s life had greatly changed the moment he met Qrow and it was all for the better.

  
  


16- Team

Clover’s team had been the Ace Ops for so long but now it was Qrow and his gaggle of kids.

  
  
  


17- Second Chances

Qrow knew Clover deserved a second chance and he would be the one to give it to him.

  
  


18- Gloves

Qrow wondered how Clover could wear fingerless gloves in the cold air of Atlas.

  
  


19- Laughter/Tears

Taiyang’s stories of Qrow’s Beacon days made Clover laugh so hard, tears were in his eyes.

  
  


20- Past

Clover didn’t like to talk about his past very much yet he couldn’t help but open up to Qrow who’s soft eyes gazed at him fondly.

  
  


21- Support

Clover always supported him no matter what so now it was Qrow’s turn to support him.

  
  


22- Blessed

The Goddess of Fate looked down at her chosen champions who had been both blessed and cursed with their semblances.

  
  


23- Worn

Qrow looked at the lucky pin he held in his hand, it was worn from use but maybe with a bit of polish it would be as good as new.

  
  


24- Journey

The journey had been long but Clover was finally in the arms of his lovers and he would never leave again.

  
  


25- Home

Clover gave his heart to Qrow and so his home was with his beloved.

  
  


26- Holiday

Qrow groaned out in pain as Clover rubbed his tummy, he had eaten way too much food and now he was paying the price.

  
  


27- Cold

Clover ran hot so he didn’t get cold easily and because of this Qrow always wanted to be the little spoon but Clover didn’t mind.

  
  


28- Wish

When Qrow was a child he made a wish upon a falling star to one day meet his soulmate, his wish came true when he met Clover.

  
  


29- Love

Qrow looked into Clover’s bright teal eyes, his love reflected back at him and his heart was full.

  
  


30- Free Day/Flying

A crow and a kingfisher could often be seen together in Atlas, whether they were flying or cuddling up to a certain General. 


End file.
